


How Long

by Milligan_girl_4_life



Series: Deals of the heart and Sould with the Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milligan_girl_4_life/pseuds/Milligan_girl_4_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont own Supernatural or else jo never would have died.  Also this is work i transfered for the rp group accout badmoonrisingrp</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Supernatural or else jo never would have died. Also this is work i transfered for the rp group accout badmoonrisingrp

Ellen knew exactly what she was doing as she walked in to the crossroads and buried a small box in the middle. It didn’t take long for her to hear the crunch of gravel

“Ellen Harvelle now this in a hunter I never thought I would see” A voice rung out behind here.

“You’re a crossroads demon” Ellen asked.

“Yes king actually Crowley is the name” he said.

“What can I do for you” Crowley asked.

“We are going into a fight soon and I need assurance that if something happens to Jo she is brought back and  
the boys Sam and Dean Winchester can’t know Nor can Bobby singer” Ellen said watching the demon walk around her.

“So they are going to run my little errand, I guess giving them the colt was a good thing” Crowley said.

“How many years” Ellen asked through clenched teeth.

“Sorry what was that” Crowley asked

“How many years do I have if I agree?” Ellen asked watching the demon

“I’m feeling generous who about the standard 10 you can see your daughter in those year,” Crowley said.

“Yes. “ Ellen said without missing a beat. Crowley sealed the deal with a kiss.

~The next night~

Ellen watched calmly as Jo’s life faded from her. She knew that Crowley was bound to the deal and after this was over she would have live to hers. She wasn’t going to live with Jo hating her fore selling her to the devil so she can live. The Hell hounds were in and with a click of a button Ellen was in hell, and her daughter was alive.

“Where am I?” Jo yelled she was out on a street outside of Carthage.

“What’s the matter darling you don’t want to be alive again” Crowley asked walking up to her.

“What did you do?” Jo asked looking for her flask of holy water.

“Looking for this” Crowley asked shaking the flask.

“Who are you” She asked realizing that everything she had on her but her father’s knife was gone.

“Names Crowley, you mom made a deal for your life” Crowley said.

“You knew they were coming” a voice said behind them. They both turned to see Lucifer standing down the road away.

“Oh no no I made a deal with a hunter if anything happened to her daughter she would be well put back together once Sam and dean Winchester were away” Crowley said backing up quietly before disappearing. Jo stared for a bit she didn’t know who this man was but she was sure it couldn’t be good he looked like someone was slowly burning his face.

“Who are you another demon” Jo asked.

“No I’m their creator” Lucifer said quietly. Jo turned to run but he was right in front of her.

“You honestly think you can run from me” Lucifer asked.

“No but it was worth a shot” Jo said throwing the knife at him the least It would do was slow him down a bit. He simply caught it in the air and melted it. Jo was furious now. She ran up to him and punched him square in the face no caring how it was.

“That was my father’s the only thing I have left” Jo yelled.  
Lucifer just looked at her with curiosity no human ever dared that before. And know she was beating his chest as well. Yelling at him, finally he grabbed her arms. Jo was quick enough to pull free but didn’t resume the hitting.

“Curious creatures you humans are. So fragile, let’s see how long it takes to break you” Lucifer said grabbing Jo around the waist and disappearing.


	2. home for how long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes jo home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own spn

Jo looked around she was aware that she was no longer anywhere near Carthage. Where had he taken her and how was she going to get away.

“Where did you take me” Jo asked angrily

“You don’t recognize it’s your home” Lucifer said pointing behind her. Jo turned to see a rebuilt roadhouse. Tears where in her eyes. She knew Lucifer did this to hurt her but she was happy to see it running again. She half expected it to go up in flames.

“It’s yours for now,” Lucifer said gesturing towards the Road house.

“Why?” Jo asked knowing there was a catch there had to be.

“Because you intrigue me and I want to know why” Lucifer said, “but remember you can’t leave this home of yours people my come but you can never leave. You are here for as long as I live”

Without another word Lucifer was gone and Jo was alone in what was once her home and she now knew to be her prison. Testing Lucifer’s words Jo started to walk away from the Roadhouse until she suddenly found herself walking toward it. She couldn’t decide who she was more angry with her mother for making the deal or Lucifer for hijacking her new found life.

Jo did all she could think of and moved to walk into the roadhouse. Walking it looked as though it was just built ever thing was clean and polished. Since she was stuck here she might as well reopen it up. Put out the lines and see if any hunters bite.   
Jo started by calling bobby that was when she saw Crowley again.

“Sorry love can let you do that” Bobby said hanging the phone up.

“And why the hell not your boss, tell you to keep your eyes on me” Jo asked.

“Lucifer, no he wants me as dead as you little hunter boyfriend, Dean Winchester,” Crowley said.

“I’m not his girlfriend” Jo nearly yelled she knew that she should be more angry at the fact that Crowley was even there as if coming to her senses Jo continued, “What do you mean you can’t let me call bobby”

“That was part of your mom’s deal Bobby, nor the Winchesters could know and I stick to my deals” Crowley said as he pulled a scotch from the shelves.

“Ok is there anyone I can call, or are there any other parts of this deal I should know about” Jo asked. Pulling the bottle from the demon.

“Well Your mom didn’t actually say it but in the deal is your safety” Crowley said. He knew that if the Winchesters ever knew that she came back because of one of his deals and she died soon after they would be hunting him quicker than he could say go.

“Then why am I held prisoner by Satan” Jo yelled.

“He hasn’t tried to hurt you get and if he does you’ll be popped out like that” Crowley says taking back the scotch.

“Now it seems my ever loving father is returning so I will be out” Crowley said before disappearing.


End file.
